


Glitter Is The Devils Work

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: I'm PewDiePlier Trash (/-\) [3]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, aka my own christmas tree experience, glitter is litterally everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark comes home to find glitter everywhere. Literally <i>everywhere</i>. Even Edgar and Maya are covered in glitter! What has Mark done to deserve this hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Is The Devils Work

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own christmas tree experience. I put up my christmas tree a few days ago, and I was literally covered head to toe in glitter. I'm still finding loads of it everywhere.

The first thing Mark notices when he opens the door is tiny speckles of gold in the carpet. The little speckles have increased as he continues down the hallway. Soon, Mark's shoes are starting to become gold.

He slides his shoes of before entering the living room, expecting the inevitable.

When he opens the door, Edgar comes running up and paws at his legs, so Mark picks him up. His hand is instantly covered in the same gold speckles from the hallway.

Maya is sat on the second sofa, blinking lazily at the raven-haired man. She's most likely woken up from her nap. Even she isn't safe from the flecks of gold.

But what really catches Mark's eye is the half-built Christmas tree in front of Felix, who is sat on the other sofa. He's light up like a...Well, a Christmas tree with all the gold glitter on his lap, chest, face, hair.

Felix had finally noticed him after spreading a few branches out. "Oh, hey, Mark!"

Mark walks over to the sofa and sets Edgar down - the pug is literally just gold now, apart from the handprint marks from where he had been picked up -, staring at the frosted golden tips on the pine tree branches.

"D'you like it?" Felix asks, attempting to wipe some glitter off his glasses, but it only seems to make it worse when his hands are also victims to the bright particles.

Mark only chuckles. "It's gonna be weeks before the glitter finally clears up." He picks up a branch and spreads it, before slotting it into the middle section of the tree.

His lap and hands are suddenly also caked in glitter. Mark tries to wipe it off on his legs, to no avail.

"But it's going to be worth it, right? Gold's a good colour for Christmas." Felix begins to spread another branch too, before squeaking and cradling his hand.

"You okay there?" Mark's used to the Swede's random outburst of unusual noises, but he's pretty sure Felix is in pain.

Felux whimpers. "No, I'm not okay. Our Christmas tree tried to kill me." He shows the taller his finger, which has a tiny break in the skin.

"It's only a tiny scratch. Don't worry about so much." 

"Mark, I think I'm bleeding. Am I bleeding? Is this the end of Poods?!" Felix 'faints' on the sofa, a cloud of glitter bouncing up at the impact. Mark can't help but snicker when more glitter dusts the blond's face.

The taller pulls Felix up and ruffles his hair, making a wave of glitter fall out on the strands. "You're fine. I wouldn't let a Christmas tree kill you."

"And if it did?" 

"Then I'd avenge your death with my blade." Mark picks up another branch, patting the frosted tips until another shower of dust falls onto Felix.

"No, Mark, no! Mark!" The blond tries to push the taller away, but ends up with more glitter on him. Edgar pads up to them and climbs onto Felix's stomach. "No, not you too Edgar!" 

The pug begins to climb on his face, knocking his glasses askew, and Felix picks him up and stares into his beady eyes. Edgar always looks so damn innocent.

He lets the dog run off again, adjusts his glasses before smacking Mark's arm lightly with a pout. Mark wraps his arms aroumd Felix instead, hugging him tightly. Felix happily accepts the embrace. 

"I love you so much, Felix. Y'know that right?"

"I know. Love you too, you sappy dork."


End file.
